


Sam's True Identity

by kyoanime



Category: Gundam Wing, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, G-boys able to became Gundams, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoanime/pseuds/kyoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is Duo Maxwell and was trying to get away from the craziness in his life which did not work out so well. His two worlds have started to crash and the possibility of another big war in on the horizon. How will this play out for him and the two dimensions involved. (This is my rewrite version of the one posted on fanfiction.net but I am not posting the original here so no rewrite in the title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was singing along to the song that Bee was playing because although Ratchet was finally able to repair Bee's voice it needed time to heal so he was on a strict restriction of no talking until it was fully healed to keep it from being damaged again. They were on their way to the new Autobot base which was located on an island. This lead them to being in the hull of a very boring military plan with returning soldiers. Bee was happy to keep Sam in his car form for safety and Sam had no problem with that since there was no view. Sam had just woken from his nap actually as the plane ride was a long one though they would not give him even a rough estimate because of 'security' reasons. He was thinking about how Will and Optimus were trying to get him to join a branch of the military while singing. He would have shrugged it off as them wanting him to get the experience of being in such an environment and training to help with the Decepticons only they were dogging him about it which was very off their usual behavior that it was highly suspicious. The only reason Sam was even going to the base with how Optimus and Will always dogged him while he was there was to meet all the new bots that had landed. He much prefer to spend the week either hanging out with Bee or the G-boys depending on schedules.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts and singing as the plane made a landing which was kinda of rough which made Sam snort at the skills of the pilot. He could land a plane like this a lot more smooth even with an engine out. Then again his training was not normal and he could do things a lot better than most or was the best in it in many cases.

“Looks like we are here Bee. I can not wait to meet all these new bots. Hopefully I will get even more blackmail material on you and the others,” says Sam with a glint in his eyes. Sam loved teasing the Bots especially his bots who where the ones that he battled along side with in Mission City.

This statement though caused be to shift because Sam already had a lot of info on all the bots and even rarely got a hold of material that not even Jazz had known about. This often lead to him and Sam spending a lot of time together exchanging info with Sam perched on Jazz's shoulder as they eyed anyone else in the room. This often lead to the others in the room fleeing with shivers of dread.

The only thing that eased Bee was the fact that he knew that Jazz was off base on a recon mission and has such would not be here for Sam's visit so no info exchange this trip. If only Bee knew that Jazz and Sam had found a way to communicate using Jazz's built in com system and Sam's cell phone. Then again if Bee knew that his recharge would be affected.

Sam though gave a small laugh when Bee shifted because he knows that Bee is unnerved by the way Sam and Jazz exchange info. Sam also knew that Bee was far from being the only bot that felt that way as well. Of course Sam could understand the reasoning behind it has he had a lot of secrets he did not want others to know.

“Don't worry Bee I promise not to use the information to cause physical harm to anyone,” states Sam making sure to include physical since he might use it to cause mental and emotional harm/trauma, it depended on how the mechs acted.

During this the plane finally come to a stop and the ramp was lowering. Bee and Sam were the first to exit as they did not need to pick up anything or wait for orders from a superior. Bee quickly drove to the Autobot part of the base which was easy to tell due to its sheer size. Bee came to a stop by the main doors of the base which is were Sam hopped out and quickly grabbed his stuff from Bee's trunk. After Sam was done be shifted into his biped form. They both took a little time to work out the kinks from the long travel that they did. While they were doing this Optimus and Will opened the main door of the base and their optics/eyes immediately focused in on Sam. Sam decided to cut them off even before they started.

“I am not joining the military no matter the branch,” Sam says bluntly with a clearly exasperated expression.

This causes both of them to look at him with disappointment that quickly disappears when the looked up only to be replaced by a fear and nervousness.

“You guys are acting like teenagers that broke some big rules,” states Sam with a raised eyebrow before turning around.

Sam immediately recognized the group of people that were making their way up to the Autobot base. It was Lady Une and his fellow G-boys. Lady Une was dressed sharp in her formal Preventer uniform while the G-boys were dressed to intimidate in Preventer work uniforms with way more visible weapons than needed. This caused Sam to way the options at hand. Out himself out now to the Autobots or totally mess with them for awhile. Unfortunately the choice was taken from him by Lady Une.

“So this is the 'civilian' that spends so much time on the base,” states Lady Une a very amused look in here eyes that is matched by the G-boys.

“Yes he is a very important part of our team,” says Optimus standing straight and proud though Sam can still see the fear in his eyes. This caused Sam to internally crack up as he retained a neutral face to the rest of the world. This could be very amusing.


	2. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Duo past is revealed and brings him inescapable trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is another chapter. Just so that everyone knows that while English is my first and currently only language it was also often my most hated subject. I love writing but I am not very good at the rules for things like sentence structure or spelling. I have no beta so this is all me and I prefer to get as much material out as possible over slaving over possible small mistakes that I made have made in my writing. I am trying to improve in my writing skills but I also have other things going on in my life so it is slow going. So if you notice something wrong with my writing feel free to tell me and I will do my best to properly correct it otherwise enjoy what my crazy brain thinks up.

Luckily for Sam is that Lady Une noticed how amused he was by the situation and seemed to agree with him because she focused all her attention on Optimus and Will instead of talking to him.

“Really and what is it that he does that make him an important part of the team that could not be replaced by a trained military personel?” Lady Une demands staring both Optimus and Will down.

“He is that heart of the time and the human we know we can trust to help no matter the risk to himself,” responds Optimus sounding serious.

“I see. It seems I will be spending quite a bit of time here with my best ironing out the trust issues you have with human military groups. While I understand some issues that will always be a battle between different groups the fact that you have not found a trained ambassador that you feel that you can at least trust with the more important and immediate issues speaks of the many problems that need to be dealt with,” states Lady Une with a slight smirk on her face at the looks both Optimus and Will were getting.

Optimus and Will both looked nervous, Will more that Optimus, but Optimus also looked deeply worried about what he had just been told. Sam was the only human that they had meet that never tried to gain their technology or tried to deceive them on important issues and because of that he was their trusted way of dealing with and understanding humans. He knew they needed an ambassador that had the official ability to help but they were hoping to delay it until Sam could potentially take the position as the lack of Decepticon activity had allowed them to continually put it off as the higher ups in the American government had more immediate issues to deal with from hostile foreign governments and groups than dealing with aliens that were doing no harm and were under constant military watched.

The reason he had been nervous when the other dimension were brought in is that fact that they had advanced technology and mobile suits making them more deadly that the US government and they had no current big conflicts going on which allowed them to focus on the Autobots. Optimus knew that if the situation went south it could turn bad for the Autobots and any human allies that would protest it like Sam was sure to do. It was why he tried to have Sam join the military.

Sam while in the military would have a harder time coming into physical contact with the Autobots allowing the hiding of any negative situations that could lead to his harm and also start him on the path that would help him qualify for being an ambassador. It would also give him weapon and combat experience which could only help him in the long run as the Decepticons were not going to leave him alone after what he did to Megatron. As such it also had the benefit of putting him in areas that had many trained people and weapons that would at least be able to hold of a Decepticon for awhile until help could arrived.

“I see while agree that an offical ambassador could help with a lot and have not yet meet a human with the proper training that would also see to our interests above all else. I have my own people to consider as well and I will not just trust anyone with their fates,” states Optimus standing firm with truth ringing in his voice.

“No one with the proper training, so you would have this 'civilian' as your ambassador if allowed?” muses Lady Une with a smirk.

Now Sam is giving Optimus a wide-eyed look. Sam did not want to be an ambassador, he hated arguing over issues and wording and all the legal issues. He much preferred to be out on the field and in the action when he was not just relaxing and enjoying a civilian life as much as he can. The giant, alien robots that transform with their own war was not part of the plan, but if nothing else he had learned to deal with the twists life likes to throw at him. All the other G-boys had different mixtures of horror and amusement on their faces at the thought of Duo as an ambassador.

“Yes and his name is Sam Witwicky,” states Optimus his voice serious.

“That is the name he currently, but his real one is Duo Maxwell and I know for the fact he would hate to be an ambassador and making him do so would likely end in lots of damage, paperwork, and a major headache for me,” states Lady Une in a smug voice.

“Duo Maxwell?” asks Optimus looking at Sam.

“Yes that is my real name and I am also wearing a holowatch to hid my true appearance. I am rather famous in the other dimension and it was only so long before info on me to make its way here and I wanted to enjoy a normal life for awhile. You know graduate high school, go to college, and make friends who were no trying to only be my friends for the fame and excitement of it all,” states Duo as he takes off his holowatch revealing his true appearance.

This seemed to take Bumblebee, Optimus, Will, and the just arrived Ratchet aback and leaving them with no immediate reply as they tried to process the information given to them.

“Also I swear Lady Une if you make me an ambassador you best take the worst you think I would do and multiply by at least ten times because being in that situation would drive me to that point,” states Duo looking Lady Une straight in the eyes and not using a nickname to get his point across.

“Surely you are exaggerating?” replies Lady Une looking slightly shock.

“Come talk to me about whether I am exaggerating or not after you deal with the politicians 'working with' the Autobots,” states Duo being very sarcastic at the 'working with' part.

Ratchet however had been the first to come to terms with the new information and instead decided to scan Duo as he did every time he came to the base only to be stopped at the vastly different information that he was receiving from his scans.

Ratchet spoke cutting off Optimus who had just started to speak himself, “Duo why am I getting information from my scans that show long term malnutrition, under nutrition, and abuse from near birth from you when I have not before.

This information caused startled looks from Will, Optimus, and Bumblebee and caused their heads to whip towards the Duo as they waited for his response.

“That would be because all of that was covered by the holowatch as to help hide my identity and stop awkward questions that could only be answered by revealing my past,” states Duo as he slowly edges away from Ratchet with a feeling of dread.

Everyone backed away as Ratchet gained the aura only a pissed off medic can get when a patient does something deemed by them to be seriously stupid/reckless. Duo could only stare as he knew that it was all focused on him even if the others backed away on pure instinct.


End file.
